1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car charger, especially to a car charger which is easy to carry.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progression of the technologies, there are numerous of portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a digital camera, and a notebook computer, for providing real-time information processing capabilities to users. The portable electronic devices usually have embedded batteries for providing requisite electric power. If the electric power of the embedded battery is exhausted, a charger is required for charging the battery.
Because the portable electronic devices are for outdoor using, so the selections of source of electric power are deficient. For users, the power supply of the vehicle is one of the selections to acquire electric power.
Generally, there is a cigarette lighter nearby the driver's seat, for lighting cigarettes. Nowadays, the cigarette lighter may also used for charging electronic devices through a car charger. That is, the car charger acquires electrical power from the power supply of the vehicle through the cigarette lighter.
For obtaining requisite power from the power source of the vehicle, the users must carry the car chargers along with the electronic devices. However, conventional car chargers are not light and handy enough for carrying by users.